A. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to glass blocks used in construction of walls, partitions, and panels and the like and to methods used to constructing such walls, partitions, and panels. More particularly, the invention relates to an architectural glass block constructed with a frame which holds a plurality of cast glass pieces or numbers in a spaced static relationship forming a glass construction block which, when fitted together with other similarly constructed glass blocks, provides enhanced structural integrity and strength to the wall, partition or panel.
B. Description of Prior Art
Glass block construction is a favorite architectural construction material from a standpoint of having an aesthetically pleasing appearance, thermal and sound insulating ability. The ability of glass blocks to transmit light provides optimum illumination and low maintenance requirements.
Commonly used glass blocks are formed by fusing together two halves of pressed glass which result in an upstanding central projection or ridge around the middle of the circumference of the block. Walls and panels of such glass blocks are assembled by using on site mortar, cement, grout or caulking material in the same manner that regular bricks or cement blocks are constructed.
A problem with these non-porous glass blocks is that they do not form a strong bond with mortar and attempts have been made to overcome this problem by roughening the side walls of the glass blocks or applying a resinous coating to the same so that the mortar can better adhere to the surface of the block.
In laying glass blocks, a higher degree of skill and care is needed than with bricks or other types of masonry. Glass blocks are usually laid in straight, horizontal courses and vertical tiers rather than overlapping or offset courses as in the case of bricks and concrete blocks and it is important from a structural standpoint as well as an aesthetic standpoint that the blocks be uniformly spaced both horizontally and vertically. Also because glass blocks are significantly heavier than bricks or concrete blocks and since they do not absorb water from the mortar as do bricks and concrete blocks, the cement or mortar should be used in a firmer mix to support the weight of the blocks. In addition, since mortars which are suitable for the use in laying glass blocks are the type which set slowly, only a few courses of block can be laid at a time due to the weight of the blocks which tend to squeeze out the mortar between the lower courses.
For all of the aforementioned reasons, glass blocks despite their architectural advantage, are often avoided by builders because of the weight of the construction on non-load bearing areas, time involved in construction, lack of skilled construction personnel and relatively high labor cost in constructing such structures.
A number of efforts have been made throughout the years to facilitate the construction of glass block panels and walls and such efforts have been aimed at providing spacing, reinforcement and tying devices for the blocks. Examples of glass building blocks having specific interlocking construction which are cast in the block, such as a tongue and groove construction, are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 250,635; 298,418; and 302,289. A construction block with interlocking construction is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,522. The '522 construction block is additionally provided with projecting top course members and bottom recesses which interlock. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,463,969 and 4,426,815 show the use of reinforcing rods to provide additional stability to the building blocks. Additional patents show the use of various frame or spacer members which provide the support or locking between the various glass blocks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,245 discloses a plastic block with molded continuous peripheral edge flanges including a tongue element adapted to seat in a groove formed on an opposing plastic block. U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,043 discloses a linear spacer member with fits around the periphery of the block with a dual center channel section adapted to fit around ribs formed in that block and in an adjacent glass block. U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,925 shows a hollow bodied block with exterior offset pins and circumferential flanges defining cavities which hold connecting members to connect the blocks into a unified wall structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,937 discloses a number of connectors formed with a groove to fit over a ridge of the solid cast glass blocks, the connector being selectively provided with one or more projecting members which is inserted in the space between adjacent blocks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,652 provides connecting structures on the side of solid glass block with the sides of the block being alternative male and female members; or alternatively one side of the block containing male circular members and the opposing side defining female circular depressions allowing the sides of opposing blocks to be connected together. In this '652 reference, all courses must be aligned and blocks of the same size.
Accordingly, a need exists to facilitate the laying of glass blocks, which have less load bearing weight, are more economical and of better quality than were previously attainable.
These and other objects of the invention, as well as a fuller understanding, can be had by reference to the following description and claims.